


McChicken for Dinner

by Hungry Trashlord (rapono)



Series: Bacon [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Forgive me fandom, Friendo please don't question me, I told myself i wouldn't write another one, It's 3am and time for sin, McCree is terrified of being eaten, Oops, Unwilling, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapono/pseuds/Hungry%20Trashlord
Summary: Whoops I meant McCree. :3cDuring a match on Illios, McCree tries to flank the enemy team. However, he finds himself alone with the last person he'd like to see.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a continuation/in the same au as my previous fic. I found the idea of pred!Roadhog too alluring.

They had currently captured the point, but the enemy team started to make some good pushes. McCree decided to leave his team on the point and try to take their opponents out before they reached the point. With the peacekeeper fully loaded, he set out, taking a rarely used side path.

Finding a good vantage point, McCree waited for enemies to pass by. Soon enough, he'd managed to achieve three eliminations, two of them headshots, and injuring a forth. 

Sitting in a crouched position, he waited once again for an opponent to come into his line of sight. He soon heard loud footsteps, not sure whose, but they were close, and he didn't see their owner yet. As the cowboy tried to figure out who, a hook wrapped itself around his torso, sharp points digging into his flesh, and pulled him to the last person he wanted to be alone with.

Roadhog.

Once he was yanked nice and close to the big lug, McCree tried to scramble away. A meaty hand grabbed him, preventing the cowboy from escaping, and pinning his arms to his sides. Jesse's heart hammered in his chest, as he started up at the mask's glassy eyes.  
  
With his free hand, Roadhog pushed up his mask, until his mouth was showing. He was grinning. Jesse felt his heart drop as he knew exactly what the Australian was going to do.  
  
"Please, don't do this!" He begged. His plea only caused the junker's grin to widen.  
  
Roadhog lifted the panicking McCree to his face, who began to struggle desperately. "No no no no no no no no..."  
  
The junker parted his lips, letting the cowboy stare into the wet cavern. McCree tried to make an offer. "Please don't eat me, I'll do anything!"  
  
"Anything?" He rumbled. Jesse could feel his warm breath in his face. He nodded rapidly to the bodyguard's question, hope fluttering in his chest.  
  
"Then you can be my snack." That piece of hope was immediately shattered as his head was then shoved into the open maw, his hat falling to the ground in the process.  
  
Jesse thrashed wildly, as tears began to spill from his eyes. He screamed for help, but soon closed his mouth to keep out the Australian's saliva. The tongue licked at his face, savouring his tears, the big lug rumbling happily.  He was soon pulled in further, and felt his peacekeeper being torn from his grip, leaving him unarmed. Jesse found himself whimpering as more of him entered the huge junker, loud swallows echoing in his ears.  
  
It wasn't long before McCree's boots disappeared into Roadhog's mouth, the cowboy curling up in his stomach. "No no no no..." He muttered again. He sat in a fetal position, covered in saliva and other ungodly fluids, the stoamch gurgling around him. The lights in his arm and armour illuminated the insides of the organ, allowing him to see his predicament. He needed to get out.  
  
A metal fist punched the stomach from the inside, but to Jesse's dismay, it seemed to have almost no effect on the large man. He simply huffed, then have his gut a good pat.  
  
"Settle down in there."  
  
McCree did the exact opposite of that, and began to thrash wildly. "Let me out!"he shrieked over and over again. He only ended up tiring himself out. This was not like last time, for a mission. The horror that he couldn't get out fully settled in, and his body was wracked with sobs.  
  
"Please, let me out..." He cried, voice full of defeat. Roadhog simply laughed.

The stomach churned around the weeping cowboy, the heat only making his exhaustion worse. As drowsiness started to take him over, Jesse tried to stay awake. He couldnt let himself fall asleep, not in here, or he might never wake up again. But with the heat, softness, and low oxygen working against him, he found himself slowly falling asleep. 

"Please..." was McCree's last word before slipping into unconsciousness.

\-----

"Anyone seen McCree?" Solider 76 asked his fellow Overwatch agents, after the match had ended. "He never returned since he said he was going to flank."

"I saw 'im flanking. He was up on our right side, nearly got me. Was no longer there after that one time, though." The lanky junker spoke up.

"Didn't see him." Roadhog grumbled. 

A couple others saw him, but no one seemed to know where he had gone.

"Well if anyone finds him, let me know." 

As the group disbanded, Roadhog smiled under his mask. No one would be finding Jesse for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there ya go folks, some more trash from me. Is Jesse okay, or did he become nothing but a meal? McTaster's fate is up to you.
> 
> Want more garbage? Lemme know! :)


End file.
